Draw Out Love
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: Kariya is feeling unsettled what's the reason? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

So I found my notebook where I kept writing stories in the past. My another writing style, I can of like this style but it takes time to create them unlike my other one. Anyways don't read if you don't like BOYxBOY and the MasaHika Pairing.

The problem?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*sigh* It always is a fine day in school for Kariya Masaki though he hates going to school he can tolerate it, besides there are reasons why he goes anyway. Firstly he can play soccer, the other is that he never gets tired of playing tricks on someone or tricking them to do so. For some reason he feels rather sluggish today.

"Kariya-kun you'll be late for school if you don't eat your food faster" Hiroto pointed out because Kariya usually is the first to finish eating. "and you'll be late as well" came the voice of Midorikawa Ryuuji a.k.a. the wife. "You finally found my neckyie love?" pointing at his black and white striped necktie on the greenhaired's right hand. "Will you put it on me?" The man across the table complied silently, wrapping the tie on the redhead's neck with all smiles. "It's still early in the morning and you two are already being lovey dovey~" Kariya spat out. "Kariya!" Midorikawa scolded while Kariya stick out his tongue in protest. Somehow Hiroto and Midorikawa saw sadness in the boy's eye.

Lunch Break-Kariya's POV

It's lunch time right now and isn't that suppose to be the happy time of the day? You get to eat food, talk nonsense with your friends and if your lazy enough to make your assignments yesterday here's the perfect chance to make them. "Hey, Hikaru aren't you eating?" Shinsuke asked concerned.

"Tch" "What's wrong Kariya?" My friend Tenma asked. Of course something is wrong, I wouldn't have made that kind of noise if I were. "Nothing" I muttered. "Kariya-san if your still hungry you can eat mine" Hikaru the boy beside me said and there goes this feeling in my stomach. Am I sick or something? Maybe it's as he said, I'm just hungry. Just before I could utter a response- "Tenma, ikimashou" guess who, it's our ace striker Tsurugi Kyouske. Once those words left the ace's lips, I noticed from the corner of my eye, the smile that Tenma had when he saw Tsurugi. Tenma then turned around, his friends, to say "Well then, I'll be going now see you guys later in class" We just watched him as he quickly made his way to cling lightly at Tsurugi's arm as he playfully called his name. "Tsurugi~" They left with all that dere-dere atmosphere in the air between them.

As shinsuke and I were busy looking at the couple as they walk away, Hikaru took this oppurtunity to give me his bento. I noticed how he was fidgeting when he gave it to me. _'why is he so nervous? Is he scared that I might play a trick on him?'_ I can't help but think to myself. As I gladly accepted his bento, our fingers slightly brushed and slowly our eyes met. For some reason, just having skin contact with him made my blood rush to my face. Great now I'm blushing. I paid no heed knowing that I wasn't the only one. When our eyes met, he then quickly let go of his lunch and tilted his head in the other direction, grabbed his notebook where he draws to continue it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm refreshed after going to church. Yes, I go to one though I'm not catholic neither am I baptist. Guess? I will never admit it. ^^ Yeah so I just found this story written by me along-long time ago. I didn't finish this one so just gonna post it. I would like to finish the story.

What? Got a problem with this pairing? Then don't **read **anymore.

It would take me some time to update my fanfiction because I feel rushed and it came out wrong. Except for this one cause' I already wrote this halfway 8 months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

What's inside it?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Normal POV

Shinsuke was caught up between the tension. It wasn't long before he finally spoke up. "Uh...well. I better be going, sangoku senpai and I will have our practice" he excused himself pointing his thumb behind him. He only then left when the two nodded in response.

Now , Kariya and Hikaru were left in pregnant silence. Hikaru was still drawing, not that Kariya knew what it was.

Kariya's POV

_'What's with this atmosphere?!'_ I screamed inside my head._ 'Aah this is making me nervous. I have to break this silence somehow. Oh, that's right, he hasn't eaten yet'_

"Hikaru you haven't eaten yet right?" I questioned him and he gave me a nod in response. Upon knowing the answer, I picked up something from the bento and positioned it in his mouth. He flushed, surprised by my sudden action, as his canvas almost fell from his grip.

Of course I knew the position I'm in, which also made my heart beat a mile per second. He protested, shooking his head in a frantic movement. "It's okay I'm not hungry" he said, trying to push my hand away.

"No. I insist. It's yours afterall. I'll feel bad if you don't eat a few bites, come on open up" I argued angling the food I have in my hand ready to push inwards his mouth when it slightly opened but he dodged it.

I was able to get one in his mouth, though he still stubbornly resisted another. A few tries came ahead as it became more playful, we would smile and laugh. The atmosphere between us became more joyful, just then the school bell rang.

Hikaru and I quickly packed our bags. Just when we were about to leave for the next subject. Hikaru quickly ran off saying that he left an important material for the next class, which is inside his locker. Without noticing he dropped his sketch pad.

_'Should I open it?' _He started getting into art a few weeks back. He would always make me look at his progress and teased him for being so lousy. As days past by we rarely talk like the old times. Guess he got tired of me always making of him? Maybe it's just me. I mean we're in the same class, often communicate given the chances but it would end up in short sentences or just a word, nothing more. It seems ages that we smiled and laugh together like today. I should thank shinsuke later or not, it may get complicated. Somehow I feel relaxed since the few days ago I felt so restless. I didn't know the reason why and so I often asked Kirino-sempai for advice or what could be the cause. He would often tell me that maybe I was just hungry, tired or had some kind of sickness. Though it never provide remedy. It would get worse everytime I see... well speak of the devil... here he comes.

"Kariya! Why do you have that?" the ex-captain of the soccer team said in a frantic tone. What does he mean..."Oh! This sketch pad? It belongs to Hikaru, he forgot it" Yep. My blood is boiling all right. This man is an air head why can't he just see through Kirino-sempai's feelings. "Did you open it?" he asked. "Huh? Oh no, I was planning to, why?" Is there a secret written or portrayed in it? If I recall Hikaru never let me see to his works of art anymore. "Well then I'll be the one to return it if you please give it to me" he ordered. "Why? Is there a reason that I can't be trusted to return someone's possesion?" I retorted. He really pisses me off. Just when I finally steamed some of my juice when Hikaru was here. Another reason is that the past few days I saw him with Hikaru at a cafe. . .Them. You can't just monopolize a person...maybe I'm just over reacting unless. "There's something inside that only me and Hikaru must know. He mustn't just left such an important thing." he answered before I could ask. Dumbfounded, I could not kick back if it's so important but why was it Shindou and not me that Hikaru trusted the secret? I left the sketch pad on the cafeteria table beside Shindou and left without turning back. _'Why does this affect me so?' _I wanted to know all the more what the sketch pad contained.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".


	3. Chapter 3

So... I'm alternating the update with my other story (The Unimaginable) and this one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hikaru's POV

It was the second period in the afternoon. Physical Education to be exact. The boys are getting exicted since the teacher announced that the girls are having a joint activity with us. I can't believe I forgot _it_, if Shindou-sempai didn't take it from Kariya that time I'm sure that he wouldn't talk to me anymore. Well it's not like he talked to me since he confronted me why I couldn't trust him with a secret. I couldn't answer the truth so instead I said that it was confidential to me and Shindou-sempai only. He then slammed his palm at my desk with an eerie atmosphere. I don't like the thing between us now but I can't deny the fact that it's better than him finding out the content of my artworks. Why couldn't he just let it be and act like he normally would? Jolly and all, without a care in the world, the _him _that I fell for.

Kariya's POV

Shit, why am I ignoring Hikaru. I know it's none of my bussiness what he and shindou-sempai does. What do I have to do to have Hikaru the way we were before?

Normal POV

The teacher announced to have a swimming contest in pair. That gave the boys a sigh since the girls are picking their kind to pair up with, well not aoi since she paired up with shinsuke. That gave him a jealous stares from the other guys, though the other girls didn't react since they knew aoi and shinsuke were just friends.

The boys argued with the teacher and that made the teacher decide the pair up will be done by drawing lots including the girls.

Kariya's POV

GAWD. Why did I end up with Hikaru of all people? Lucky tenma just well... got lucky he paired up with Tsurugi. For all the time present why does it have to be now? "Umm Kariya-san, shall we start?" the violet haired boy said. "Why are you using honorifics on me?" I questioned. "Well, before... you uh kinda" he stuttered. "Sorry about before" he finally said with a huff. "You don't have to, I was the one at fault and when finally we had bonded together for days of lacking it's true form" _Yeah it's none of my bussiness but I'm feeling sick in the stomach again _"Uhn, so kariya shall we start?" he asked and I just nodded in response.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Where am I? "Kariya?" That voice, I know it, it's Hikaru. It's so warm, I'm getting sleepy. Warm? What the? I opened my eyes to see Hikaru face to face with me and I'm on a bed? Must be the infirmary but what happened?

~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm up late again. Good night to you all. My mom kinda got angry with me being up late and all, then again I'm the only living thing awake in my home.

I have harbored hatred feelings towards student teachers. I don't understand the way they teach and they go blah blah blah that's because you were sleeping in class. Hey don't blame me your class was boring and that's the reason I ask questions so I can cope up with you teaching. Thanks anyway, I learned that books are better than your existence, really and here I thought I would not understand my math textbook well... since it's math. I showed her who's boss. She didn't give me anymore complaints since I aced her test besides it was easier than our original math teacher who's grading her.

Thank you for reading my ramblings.

Review anyone? It kinda makes me happy to recieve it really I go up and down from my chair reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there my sister Seirra will be joining me for the next chapter. See the difference when she proofreads my work.

I'm sorry

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kariya's POV

"Kariya, can you sit?" hikaru asked of me. I twisted my body to sit from the bed. It hurts, my body that is. "What happened to me?" _All I know is that we were having a swimming contest and I paired up with Hikaru_. "Umm, well you see..." he started. Eventually everything cleared up. Hikaru was first to swim with me on the end to exchage places after he got to me. We were winning, Hikaru cheered me, that got me motivated before he said 'Shindou-sempai' seems like the was watching with Kirino-sempai on one of the benches. I accidentally slipped at the mention of the name and banged my head to the cemented floor.

"Kariya I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you so much when I intrusted Shindou-sempai my secret and not to you, my close friend. I promise to confide in the future to you instead of sempai". "Promise?" I pried I brushed my fingers against his. he twitched at the contact, but then he slowly let our fingers intwine after a nod. Both of our breaths hitched. He ducked his head in embarassment. I can't see his face, his cute face I love so much. _Why am I thinking like this?_ I placed my hands on his waist, slowly creeping up. Cupping his cheeks, pulling it towards mine. I can feel our mingled breaths, hot against my skin. I want to kiss him. Abruptly I stopped and settled tickling his sides and tummy. _Why did I think of doing that?_ "Kariya! Haha stop doing that" "Ow" I forgot about my bruises. "See I told you to stop. Your body still haven't recovered".

"Yeah, then you better go attend our remaining classes". "What are you talking about? Our classes in the afternoon ended already and it's time to practice soccer with everyone but I told them I would keep my eye on you since you fell. They gave the permission to do so. They're still playing though, do you want to practice or are you telling me to go now?" "Would you do something for me?" I asked. "Yeah since I kinda feel guilty and worried the same time". "Hey! Don't you dare make me do some pranks of yours". "Yeah, yeah, anyways I'll go home since my body aches. So... go home with me?" "Sure but we see the others off first".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So as you can see that I turned this fic a rated M I meant to do that later. Then again it'd be safer for me since my sister is collaborating with me now it's gonna get all messy. Can you tell the difference in the second paragraph? She started filling my work there.

I'll post another chapter today since I didn't update yesterday and also on weekends I'll update both stories.

So...Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".


	5. Chapter 5

You have been warned by the rating but not gonna happen for now. Still there'll be hints of *mumbles*. Probably the longest chapter of this story. Since it's my apology for the long hours of waiting

Children these days

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Normal POV

Kariya walked with one arm slinged atop of Hikaru's shoulder to balance his step for the meantime. Both seemed to be engrossed in their conversation. Playfully tugging at each others cheeks, not noticing that they had passed Kariya's house already. They didn't notice until Hiroto passed by them. Both wide eyed, they turned their heads to the red head who just continued walking until he came to a stop on a certain house. "Kariya is that your house?" Hikaru asked. "Uh, yeah". "Then let's go back. I can't believe you forgot your own house" he complained. "I didn't forget, dummy. Now let's go".

Kariya forcefully opened the door to emphasize that he's angry but he knew that he liberately failed when he saw his parents kissing on the couch. "Uhn Hiroto~ You just came hom- Ah! don't suck my neck..." Midorikawa his 'mama', moaned out as he was splayed below the red head his 'father'. "Kariya might be home in a minute so can you stop?". The green haired weakly protested, clutching tightly on his husband's suit. "Nevermind that, his already home".

"What?" He blinked a few times in confusion, trying to absorb the words as he quickly glanced at the other side of the room until his eyes met his son's and his...companion. He then quickly processed what had happened before looking at his husband before he kicked him, which sent Hiroto flying off the couch. "Bastard!" he scoffed. His facial expression changed when he eyed his son. "Welcome back Kariya. Who's your friend?" he pointed at Hikaru. "I'm home mom, this is Hikaru. He helped me get home today since I got injured and..." Kariya stopped his sentence midway when he saw his father on the ground back against the ground. He continued speaking, facing his father. "Why didn't you say anything when you passed us by?" "I thought you were going somewhere with your friend since you two didn't notice my existence when I waved my hand and shouted your name. So I just ignored you and went straight to my home sweet home where my beautiful 'wife' is".

"Stop being so mushy in front of my friend" Kariya embarassly whispered. "So it's fine without your friend?" Hiroto asked starting to get off the floor. "Of course your my parents. Even if you do something in front of me I can't be angry since I love you guys. Liking it or not is out of the question". "We're loved Ryuuji" Hiroto said now standing straight. "Of course we are stupid. Also Kariya come sit with me on the couch and tell me what happened,why you got injured and your thoughts at the time it all happened. So be an open book" the mother hen bluntly said.

Kariya then told the story of his day in school. Starting how sloppy he was and that his stomach churned whenever he sees Hikaru doing something frivolous... well at least that what he thinks. How he felt jealous thinking of his sempai monopolizing Hikaru. When he got angry that Hikaru didn't trust him like his sempai. The thoughts of Hikaru being cute and the wanting to kiss him in the infirmary. That all lead to the latter now.

Hiroto just kept Hikaru busy with some talk. Then Midorikawa called to them when he finished cooking. Telling them to come to the kitchen to dine where Kariya sat at one of the table chairs. The group started eating, they chatted until the room filled with laughter and smiles. "Finally got back together with your lover?" Hiroto asked out of nowhere. "What are you talking about?" Kariya still smiled. Hikaru flinched together faltering his smile to a weird one. Kariya saw this and his nerves kicked in to deny this act of folly to make Hiakaru smile again. "I've never had a lover!" Kariya now shouted. "Oh? Then who's this fella? Just your friend?" the other calmly countered. "Ye-" Kariya wa cut off. "Don't say that. You'll hurt his feelings. You too Hiroto can I settle this?" Midorikawa said as he put down his utensils. "Hikaru-kun do you like my son?" the other asked. "Oh yes he's a devil at times but nevertheless caring to others" Hikaru said a matter of factly. "Oh? Then you don't need to worry Kariya he loves you back" Midorikawa said happily. "What?!" Kariya and Hikaru jinxed.

"How cute, youth seems to have a toll on you two. Wanna talk about it?" Midorikawa suggested. "Mom what are you talking about? Hikari might have someone he loves already." Kariya asked a little nervous. "Hikaru-kun, my son here told me that he wondered what you draw that only you and that umm... Shindou-sempai knows got him curious and angry at you the same time since he thought you two were close friends and that there's no need to keep secrets from each other. Can you reveal it to us? Now that it since I have a clue on what you did draw after you reacted on what my husband and son said in their little conversation". Hikaru froze for a moment and picked up his backpack under the dining table. Got out his sketch pad and offered to the man who asked for it. "Umm Kariya I never dated anyone but I do love someone" Hikaru started..."And that person is you. I'm sorry don't hate me..." he finished. "Why would my son hate you? He even thought of kissing you without noticing his own feelings yet. Besides the he gets butterflies in his tummies when he sees you well not like knew what the reason was until we talked it out" Midorikawa said and started eating again. "So you guys gonna go out now? If you do I'll support you two so tell us ok? Talked it out you two. Go to Kariya's room upstairs or somethin"Hiroto said after following suit.

Hikaru's POV

We took Hiroto's advice and got to Kariya's room after dinner. _I should say something in this awkward silence. I bet he'll find it it weird that I didn't sjow him my drawings yet_"Kariya... I" _I should say it already_ My grip tightened on my sketch pad. "I love you, Hikaru so please go out with me" Kariya spouted _Huh? What did he just say? I thought he'll ask about my drawings_ "Your answer?" he nudged at me. "What?" I said confused. _Maybe I'm just hearing things. _"I get it the one you like is Shindou-sempai, sorry for asking something so obvious. I've already seen it with my eyes that you got together on cafe's and hang out more often these days. Don't worry I'll support you, you should just go and confess to him. Gotta warn you though, his a thick headed bastard" Kariya reasoned to himself. _No! You're wrong idiot. How can you say that when you look like you're gonna cry? I can hear the pain in your voice. I don't wanna hear it when I could prevent it. _"Kariya, don't say such things. It's true that I like sempai but the one I love is you. Is the offer still stand?" _I can't believe I'm saying this but if I don't the situation will get worse. _"What? You love me?" Kariya asked still unsure of my proclamation. "Yes, I do" I said quivering._ This is too intense and why am I crying?_

Kariya stands off the bed on his feet walking. _Is he gonna leave me? I can't see with all these tears. Huh?_ "Don't cry Hikaru I can't stand you crying. Yes my preposition still stands so is that a yes. Will you be my lover now?" Kariya started wrapping around me, a crying mess. I wrapped my arms on his waist since he was standing, until my cries died down to sobs. _It's warm being wrapped around his heat. _"Calmed now?" he asked concerned. I just nodded. "So were together now right?" he stated "O-of course we are?" I answered him back with a question. "Yes! and I will not take no for an answer, objections?" he pouted. I giggled and leaned against his frame. _Oh! I should let him see my drawings. _"Kariya do you still want to see my drawings?" I questioned my now lover. "If you want to show me that is. I'll not pry if you really don't want to" he says but I can easily tell he wants to know from his voice alone. "No, I'll let you see them just don't make fun of me, kay?" I handed him my sketch notebook.

After a while we were both lying on his bed, all cuddled up by the blanket. His left arm wrapped around my shoulder. As for me I settled for hugging his chest while he checked my drawings. "Hey, why is nether regions censored?" he said trying to sound angry. "What? Don't tell me you want me to draw them. Besides I didn't once saw it" I pinched his nose. "So why did you let Shindou-sempai see this hmm?" he said now in a more realistic angry tone. "It was an accident that sempai saw my sketch pad after soccer practice at the showers. I fell from my bag, he didn't say anything bad about it so I was able to talk freely to him about my feelings towards you. Besides sempai said he already likes kirino-sempai" I said casually tugging my sketch pad back to me. "You said what now? That Shindou-sempai likes kirino-sempai?" Kariya jolted in a sitting position. "Yeah uh-" D_on't tell me Kariya likes Kirino-sempai or atleast liked since his with me now. He always tease Kirino-sempai if I'm not available and these days was..._ "What is it Hikaru? Hey wait a second don't think stupid thoughts. I can easily read you now since everythings cleared up between us and no I don't like Kirino-sempai okay? He's like an older brother to me and tell you what he likes Shindou-sempai as well" Kariya proposed that we should help our sempai to get together. I agreed without complain. Really they should be together since Kariya and I did because of them.

Kariya is now atop my body. He pecked me on lips. _Are we gonna do it? _Curiosity hit me. My heart started pounding hard against my chest. I wonder if Kariya can hear it. Kariya must've seen through me for he slowly brought my hand to his chest. "My heart is beating fast as well Hikaru. Can you feel it?" I nodded and said "Are we gonna you know..." I trailed off. Besides how can I such embarassing words. "You don't want to?" I bet my face is beet red like a tomato. "I want to but..." I trailed off. I can't find a reason not to do it this instance but this is too fast. "K-ka-riy-Ah!" _What sound did I just make? Was that even me? _He started nipping my collarbone. Strange how my hands started to hug his figure when... "Hiroto don't do that AH! s-st-op" "Stop? when you're a like that? I want to mess you up even more Ryuuji so moan my name more then I'll give you something even more pleasurable"

Kariya slumped against my body. "Really a mood killer". "Ye-yeah" I started brushing his hair between my fingers. "That's good. Let's take a bath and sleep then unless you would prefer going home". "No! um... I'll stay with you but I don't have any-" I was cut. "I'll lend you some clothes so you go first I'll prepare your towel besides my parents are gonna be at it for a while" Kariya casually said. "Kay... I never thought you walls were so thin that even Hiroto-san can be heard. Guess it was a warning not to do it in such place" I said walking to Kariya's bathroom door on the corner of the room. "Actually I just forgot to double the ceiling to make it sound proof. Guess I'm not the only one who forgot. Usually they're the ones who double it since it can be done in both rooms I rarely double my side". I answered with an 'oh'.

Our night went by peacefully in each other's arms. We talked a few strategies how to make either Shindou-sempai or Kirino-sempai to confess their feelings for one another. When I yawned Kariya tucked me under the blanket where it fully covered our body. We kissed each other good night and silently prayed that this wasn't a dream that will vanish when the sun arises.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ha! Finally got that one down...

After this story is finish in a few more chapters I'm gonna go write my other stories that I've stored in my neglected notebook one by one. Maybe starting from my KyouTen fic that's related to this story.

So...Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".


	6. Chapter 6

**LEMON ALERT!**

Mission Failed?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hikaru's POV**

How did this happen? I only suggested to make Shindou-sempai and Kirino-sempai confess to each other yesterday. Surely it wasn't all fluke. Kariya's confession had me floating on cloud this day. I was dazed tillKariya pointed out what might be wrong with me. I almost tripped on thestairs when Kariya called out to me so I thought it would be a betteridea to turn a blind eye on him. We were carrying out an importantmission right now, I have to focus. Well that's what I thought when I fully dedicated on ignoring Kariya. It turned out that I hadn't notice Shindou-sempai was trying to speak to me the whole day.

The result? I got him angry. He pushed me up the wall...alsmost kissed me. Was supposed to be my first kiss if it weren't for my friend, now lover, Kariya. He pushed aside sempai hard that he fell on the ground. He brought Kirino-sempai with him.

We didn't complete the mission but we got things started between them. On the spur of moment, Kariya yelled at Shindou-sempai about his thickheadedness. How he didn't took notice of Kirino-sempai's feelings for him. All the years of being close to each other yet so far. Yeah, Kirino-sempai gave an all knowing look on Kariya.

Oh! I completely forgot my place. So I'm here right now on a hotel not a **motel** but the same fact that Kariya and I will have our first sex and date in this... fancy place. He kinda told his parents (Hiroto&Midorikawa) about how it should be the first time around. They gave him advice about safe sex and shit.

To tell you the truth after that incident with Shindou-sempai this afternoon. Kariya got a little aggressive. He told me that the thought of another kissing me got him agitated. He immediatly hauled me outside of school after class, to a taxi. He saw red marks that appeared on my wrist that he inflicted. He apologized a countless times. I did forgive him, after all the efforts to make me gasp in excitement when he escorted me by hand inside a grand hotel.

He had a change of clothes prepared for himself and me. We checked in the counter, seems like this has already been planned and paid on top of that. I wonder just how rich his parents were. Considering that Hiroto-san is a company boss.

The food was first class. He even got a private spot on a terrace where shone the most beautiful view of the sunset. I never experienced such things in my life before. After finished our servings of food he persuaded me to dance since I didn't know to dance and I might embarass myself in front of him.

The music continued playing. "It's only a push-pull single-step swing to this beat. It's a really, really simple step, and I can lead you through" he said. That made me feel better. He put his hand out for me to take, we headed out to the dance floor.

**Kariya's POV**

It was perfect. I couldn't have arrange the music sheets better myself. Hikaru danced perfectly to the push-pull, and the song that played next was a good slow dance. I gave my lover's hand a squeeze. "Stay out for one more?"

Hikaru seemed confused by the request, but nodded his agreement. I smiled at him encouragingly as I put my right hand on my lover's waist and took hold of his right hand with my left. He placed his left hand on my right shoulder, and then I started to us around to the rhythm.

Hikaru followed smoothly. The song turned sultry, and I moved my right hand around to his back and applied a little pressure. His eyes closed, then he bent his head down just a bit, and I detected a change in his breathing.

Oh,yeah. Fuck,yes. Hikaru was so fucking adorable like this, and I really want him.

**Normal POV**

Kariya moved his right hand up a bit to pull Hikaru against his chest.

The other obeyed his silent request, moving his left hand around Kariya as his head came down to Kariya's shoulder. Kariya planted a little kiss on the side of his face. Moving his right hand lower again to caress Hikaru's ass, he felt the other let out a breath as he rubbed his groin against Hikaru's. His lover responded beautifully with a grind back of his own.

Kariya's cock was filling quickly, and he could feel Hikaru's hardening against him as well. Hikaru's breath was coming quicker, and Kariya landed another small kiss on the side of his face. Hikaru brought his head up and looked at him with such a stunned look in his beautiful eyes.

Kariya brought his mouth down on Hikaru's for another soft kiss that ended with a nibble on the lips as the song came to an end. "Bedroom?" Kariya asked as Hikaru replied with a whisper of "yes".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hikaru's POV**

Kariya unlocked the door to our rented suite for the night and we entered. He closed and locked the door, then pulled me in for a kiss. Oh, it wasn't a gentle kiss this time, either. Jesus, fuck. My arms wound around his neck, and I found myself kissing him back with every ounce of strength I had. Kariya's tongue found its way into my mouth and started a duel. I was equal to the contest, and my tongue battled him as our mouths and groins ground against each other.

Oh, fuck. Fuck no. But I couldn't stop it. I was past the point of no return. I groaned loudly into Kariya's mouth as my cock pulsed and hot come spurted into his briefs. My strength was sapped out of me, and I felt my lover's arms tighten, holding me up as my body spasmed. How fucking embarrassing was that?

Kariya broke the kiss. "Fuck, yes. Do you know how hot that is? How good that makes me feel, knowing I sent you over the edge with just a kiss?"

"Come on, babe," he said, "let's get you cleaned up and both of us out of these clothes so we  
can start on the main event on a much comfortable ones. Since we'll soil our suits that will my parents somehow mad."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal POV**

Kariya was in front of Hikaru's face, smiling at him and leaning down for a kiss. A passionate one, like the one at the front door. Hikaru wrapped both arms around Kariya's neck and pressed against him, pushing into the kiss.

Kariya turned them around and backed him up to the bed. They climbed on and lay down, still kissing, arms wrapped around each other, bodies grinding and legs tangling. Kariya rolled on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress as their tongues wrestled. Hikaru's legs splayed out and his hips instinctively thrust upward against his lover.

Hikaru reached to the side and got a good grip on the sheet, then heaved them into a roll, landing himself on top, straddling Kariya. Kariya moaned and started sucking on his tongue again. Kariya had one hand squeezing Hikaru's ass and the other on his upper back, pressing him down. He released his tongue, and Hikaru found himself flipped back to the bottom with Kariya's face hovering directly over his, staring into his eyes.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "I want you, sweet. Will you let me fuck you?"

Oh, Jesus. Kariya wanted to fuck him. "Okay." Shit, shit, shit.

"How do you want it, honey?"

Huh? "Um, you pick."

He smiled. "Okay then, hands and knees all right with you?"

Kariya's weight lifted off, and he heard the drawer of the bedside table open. He assumed Kariya was fetching lube and a condom. And he guessed that was his cue to… ah… get into position. Oh, fuck. He rolled over and raised himself up onto his knees. He wanted this, he really did. But suddenly he was scared out of his wits and he could feel his cock wilting a bit. He closed his eyes and told himself that everything would be okay. Hikaru would take good care of him and it wouldn't hurt a bit. It wasn't as if he didn't know how this worked. He fucking imagined about it all the time. But knowing was not quite the same as experiencing, and the unknown was frightening.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Something wrong?" he pulled away from me, searching my eyes.

"I'm afr-…" I couldn't make myself say the words. I was too embarrassed.

Instead of giving me words of encouragement, he slid down my body,turned me around facing him and pushed the hem of my t-shirt up to my chest, exposing my stomach.

"There you are. I needed to see that belly."

_Submission._

"I thought it would have gone without saying that I was submitting to you… oh my God!"

He began to nibble and lick the skin of my abdomen; the gentle, playful touches making my dick twitch in my pants.

"Kariya… Kariya… please!"

Hastily opening the fly of my jeans, he reached into my briefs, taking my erection in his warm hand, jerking rapidly just below the head. My hips bucked, the movement involuntary as his hand bewitched me. When he kissed my hip, I screamed as my orgasm spilled into his fist. For several seconds, I lied there panting, completely amazed that in just a few short moments, I managed to achieve an orgasm, after having did moments ago.

"That was beautiful."

I looked at him, bewildered. How was that beautiful? I just came quicker than before.

"Your face is so beautiful, even more beautiful when you come."

He told me that he would be right back after he hopped up and off the bed to go to the nearby closet. When he returned with a hand towel, he cleaned off his hand and my belly, the gesture so intimate in its I was clean, he pulled me up to a sitting position and removed my shirt, then his own. I took the initiative next and opened his jeans before pulling them down to his knees. I could see his erection straining against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Not able to stop myself,

I nuzzled his thick cock with my nose, breathing in his musky scent.

"You smell so good," I murmured.

His groan went right through me as his hands made their way into my lavender colored hair.

"I'm not going to ask you to, but just know that I want you to."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. And truthfully, the thought appealed to me justabout as much as it must have to him. Grasping the waistband of his briefs, I lowered the garment until his ass and his erection were revealed to me. Quickly leaning in, I kissed the head, swiping my tongue across the silky, dark pink skin. "Jesus, Hikaru…"

Encouraged, I took just the head into my mouth, sucking as I looked up at him, gauging his reaction.

"Hell, hon. So hot looking at me like that."

Proud that I was making my lover come apart, I took in more of his length, bobbing my head, sucking as hard as I dared—I didn't want to hurt him. I was embarrassed by the amount of spit I was using. His cock was soaked from my mouth and the slurping sounds were pronounced. None of this seemed to bother him as his hips began a rhythm of short, shallow thrusts into my mouth. I reached behind him to squeeze his ass, wanting to touch as much of him as possible in my position.

"Shit, you better stop that. I'm gonna come before I even get inside you."

His words forced me to pull off him with a gasp. I was immediately nervous and self conscious. After taking several moments to evaluate my expression, he said, "It's okay to be nervous." He leaned in to caress my cheek, his blue eyes flitting back and forth between my own.

"It will probably hurt a bit at first, but I'll go slow and do whatever I can to make it good for you,

okay?"

"I'm not just nervous about the pain. This is just… I'm nervous about what you'll think

of me." _I'm not afraid of the pain anymore but will I be good enough for him?_

Without a word, he pulled me to stand, and slowly, almost reverently peeled my jeansand briefs off my body. Once I was completely naked, he gently pushed me to lie back on the bed before covering my body with his own. Starting at my face, he kissed my cheeks, licking along my jaw and sucking my earlobes into his mouth, first one, then the other. I gasped when he nibbled and bit his way down my neck, making his way to my shoulders, and leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses across my collarbone. He slid further down, pulling each of my nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and flicking the nubs with his tongue as I thrashed and writhed beneath him.

"You taste so good…you're so beautiful."

He rubbed his face into my quivering flesh, my stomach muscles contracting and releasing while I panted, delirious.

"Love how you respond to me. I can't wait to fuck you."

_Want kind of lessons did his parents taught him on this one? He easily changed personalities. I couldn't blame him, this guy is really good at those stuff but dirty talk? Yeah, maybe that one too as I can see it._

"Oh, God. Please!"

Pulling on my shoulder, he rolled me over onto my stomach, randomly kissing and touching my back, then sliding his hand down my spine to my ass, cupping one of my cheeks with his hand.

"So pretty."

Almost instinctively, I pushed my hips up into the air, trying to get up on my knees with my upper body pressed into the mattress.

"You want me already, Hikaru?" His voice was hot and husky in my ear, majestic in his authorative tone.

"Yes, Kariya. I want you," I whispered. My whisper was almost a squeak. I felt the bed shift as he got up to pad across the room. Objects rattled around as I heard him rummaging through a drawer. I was so far gone that I didn't even think about what he could be looking for. A few seconds later I figured it out.

Cool, slick fingers found the spot where I wanted him most, circling the puckered skin as my body began to shake with anxiety and need. Moments earlier, I wasn't all that nervous about the prospect of pain, but I certainly was when his fingers touched me, and my breaths quickened. He noticed the change in my demeanor and asked me to relax, to breathe deeply. On a long exhale, I felt his finger push inside me. It burned slightly as he slipped past the tight ring of muscle and I continued my deep breaths as he pumped me with his finger.

"Feels good."

"I can't wait to be inside you. You're so tight."

A second finger joined the first and he started twisting them inside me, stretching me while he fucked me. It burned a bit more, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The sensation of him inside me was unlike any other, and I definitely looked forward to him replacing his fingers with his cock. When he pushed three fingers inside of me, it was slightly more uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop the rocking of my hips against his hand as he buried his fingers in me up to the knuckles.

"That's it, baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers."

My dick was completely hard again and I was thrilled. "I would rather fuck myself on

your dick, Kariya."

"I'm not about to argue with that," he said, withdrawing his fingers from me.

Moments later, I felt the lubed head of his erection pressing against me.

"Okay, Hikaru. Deep breath."

I did as he asked.

"Now, let it out."

When I did, he pushed the head inside me, slipping past the tight muscle with little resistance.

"Oh, hell, hon. I'm not gonna be able to control myself. You feel so good. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, pressing my face into the mattress as my body adjusted to having him inside me. It was a completely different sensation from his fingers. It felt incredible, but I was just so overwhelmed. He gripped my hips tight in his hands as he pushed further inside me.

"Oh, God!"

His hips stilled.

"No, no, no… don't stop."

He didn't. He continued to move until his hips were flush with mine, filling me completely.

"Oh… oh… Jesus… so good!"

"Your ass feels amazing. I'm the one who's not going to last long this time." His words,were clipped and raspy. It sounded like each word was an epic struggle to grind out. Instead of going slow, helping my body continue to adjust to the new sensations, he began to rapidly drill me. And I couldn't find it in myself to complain as I continued to yell and cry out, certainly letting everyone in thehotel know exactly what was happening to me in our suite. _Or atleast I think. There might be a possibility of this room being sound proof.__  
_

The erotic sound of his hips slapping against my ass made the beginnings of my second orgasm tingle deep in my gut.

"Christ, baby, I'm gonna come," Kariya growled. He leaned forward, covering my back with his body as he continued to thrust.

When I felt his teeth on my shoulder, I begged, "Yes, **Masaki**, mark me, please!"

He bit down, sucking my skin past his teeth. I felt proud of the mark that would be left behind, and couldn't wait to show it off to just anybody, how my lover marked me as his. My hips bucked beneath Foster when he wrapped his hand around my erection.

"I want you to come with me."

I nodded my head, unable to speak as I concentrated on the feeling of him inside me, the feeling of fingers gripping me, his lips brushing my shoulders, and my climax cresting.

"I'm coming, Kariya."

"Me, too, Hikaru."

My body shook when he pressed his lips to the spot on my shoulder that he just bit as I shot onto the bedspread. I felt his cock pulse inside me as he grunted against my skin. Our coupling wasn't a slow and gentle lovemaking, but lovemaking it was, of that I was certain. I'd never felt so fulfilled, so cherished, so… loved.

~END~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

How do you like the last chapter? I really put a lot of effort in this one and as you can see the longest I have ever written for chapter including my other stories. Researched some stuff for reference. Well goodnight.

Since it's the last chap...Read,Follow,Favorite & Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
